


Day 3 - Roasted

by pec



Series: writeinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, writeinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: nagisa telling scary stories over a campfirea shorfic a day for #writeinktober 2018





	Day 3 - Roasted

Nagisa had his head slightly bowed and eyes fixed on Rei, who sat right in front of him.

“It was a dark, gloomy night… just like tonight.” Nagisa spoke in the hush around him and his four friends. “There were no clouds nor stars in the sky - just like right now.”

Rei let out a sound of distress. Nagisa grinned.

“The guy felt nervous but the girl’s smile comforted him. The girl moved closer to him and gently took his hand.”

“Uh, keep it PG, okay?” said Rin, fidgeting on the log he was sharing with Haru as they both roasted marshmallows on sticks above the campfire. Nagisa pouted deeply at the interruption. Makoto tried to chuckle but the fear on his face betrayed him. Haru nodded at Nagisa to continue. 

“The girl led him to an abandoned gas station to seek shelter.”

“Don’t they have cellphones to call for help if they’re stranded on a highway?” asked Rei.

“They didn’t have cellphones on them, or any other means to get help,” narrated Nagisa. Rei’s frown deepened.

“Also, why are you holding a torch light under your face when we have the campfire going?” 

“To scare you.” 

Rei looked away. Rin faked a yawn, and shivered. 

“Nagisa,” moaned Makoto, hugging the shawl tighter around himself. “Hurry up and finish the story.”

“Yes, yes!” said Nagisa.

Haru inspected his marshmallow before returning it over the crackling flames. Nagisa lowered his voice and continued. 

“There was no sound, no sign of any other living creatures nearby. The only source of visibility was the huge luminous moon above, and when the girl lifted her dress to climb the steps, he couldn’t believe what he saw,” Nagisa paused and widened his eyes for effect. Rei gulped audibly. 

“The girl’s feet were backwards!” Nagisa shouted. 

“What?!” cried Rei. 

“And there were deep hollows where her eyes should’ve been!” 

The marshmallow in Haru’s stick suddenly caught fire. 

“THE EVIL SPIRIT IS HERE!” 

Nagisa pointed at the burning marshmallow as Rei got up and ran in the opposite direction, and Rin fell off the log in his hurry to get away from Haru. Makoto covered himself completely under the shawl.

“Ah, I think I over-roasted it,” said Haru, blowing out the flames on the burnt marshmallow. “Oops.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed the soul


End file.
